


Evil Ways

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc's trying to woo Dani so that he'll help him out with the championship (obviously before the Silverstone race).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariposaroja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/gifts).



> This was for a drabble ask on tumblr. Not my best, but I hope you enjoy it (and let's just pretend that today's race didn't happen).

Opening the door to his motorhome, Dani sighed. He might have made P3 in qualifying, but he still had some troubles with his foot. And despite it getting better every day there was just no chance to keep up with Marc’s pace right now.

“Hey...”

_Speaking of the devil..._

Marc was sitting on his couch as if he owned the place (which was at least partly true after they had exchanged motorhome keys after a ridiculous amount of time with trying to sneak into each other’s without being noticed). Of course his teammate had all the reason to smile. However, there was something about his grin that just didn’t seem right.

“What do you want? Because right now, I’m not really up for anything to be honest...”

Dani was aware that he was playing his role of grumpy cat, but all he wanted to do was fall into bed and not get up until tomorrow morning. Marc didn’t answer though. He just got up, wrapped his arms around Dani and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Then let me help you relax a little bit.”

Without going into further detail Marc took Dani’s hand and led him to the bedroom before pulling Dani’s sweater over his head and his jeans down to his ankles. Dani looked at him wordlessly as he left his boxers untouched. His only answer was the grin that was still on Marc’s face before being pushed down to his bed, his face gladly buried into his pillows.

He heard Marc opening the bathroom door and rummaging through his bag, but Dani was just too fed up with everything right now to say anything. If Marc wanted to fuck him, he would have to do all the work himself. So he braced himself when he felt Marc getting on the bed with him, but instead of his boxers being pulled down and a cold drizzle in his cleft he felt Marc’s warm, oily, hands on his shoulders which made Dani relax instantly.

He hummed softly when Marc’s hands wandered down his back, massaging his tense muscles. Marc knew exactly which spots made Dani melt under his hands and very soon he was on the brink of sleep, not even disturbed by the obvious bulge in Marc’s jeans that he felt as the younger man was sitting on his thighs.

But just when Dani was about to give into his waiting dreams, he noticed Marc’s warm breath in his ear.

“I hate to keep you awake, babe, but there’s actually something I wanted to ask you...”

Dani groaned into the pillow, not in pleasure this time.

“I knew it... and I hate you...”

A familiar _jajaja_ filled the room.

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do. You’re evil... Spit it out then...”

“Well... you know that I still haven’t given up on that championship...”

“What happened with ‘Not discussing this in the bedroom.’?”

“I know, but hear me out. If you help me win it and try to keep Vale and Jorge off me tomorrow and in the next races, I’ll let you do this little thing we talked about at the Sachsenring...”

Dani’s eyebrows shot up while all of his blood rushed towards his cock.

“Like I said... you’re evil...”

With a loud groan Dani turned around and silenced Marc’s laugh with a passionate kiss.


End file.
